tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahm deVarr
Ahm deVarr will (likely) one day be the head of the deVarr clan hold and has been groomed from birth for this purpose. The fact that he managed to get into so much trouble with his twin is partially why they were sent to Amityvile and a major reason that they have been forcibly separated in the past. Amnityville Academy Ahm doesn't actually care for school, and would just as soon not be here. However, his family has enrolled him in an effort to get the twins away from that bunch of hoodlums they run around with; the gang's troublemaking has recently escalated towards actual crime, and the deVarr clan voted to send the twins elsewhere, in hopes that they might pick up some kind of useful education while being separated from their troublemaking friends. Ahm and Nahm have cooperated with the enrollment under threat of separation - a fate worse than school. Personality Ahm is fairly easygoing and gets along well with other creeple, though he is not as charismatic and friendly as his twin, Nahm. He's quieter, with more formalized speech patterns (largely due to his status in the Clan) and more deliberate movements/choices. He, like his twin, has no sense of shame and a quick wit. Homework is loathed (on principle and in actuality) and he does more than his share of it so Nahm doesn't have to. Neither are stupid, though it could be argued that Ahm has a broader 'appreciation' for learning than his twin and is a far greater tactical mind (they really do function best, together). Deeply loyal to those in his inner circle (currently Nahm and Merry), he's generally a friendly sort and willing to help out...as long as his interest has been caught. Ahm dislikes authority and doesn't give respect to anyone that hasn't earned it, though like most grues he puts family and clan above all else. Except Nahm, who is the most important person in his life - even if they have been forced to spend more time apart lately. Ahm will (likely) one day be the head of the deVarr clan hold and has been groomed from birth for this purpose. The fact that he managed to get into so much trouble with Nahm is partially why they were sent to Amityvile and a major reason that they have been forcibly separated in the past. Abilities Natural Ability Eat All The Things - Grues can eat anything. They can unhinge their jaws to eat any object (or creature) the size of their heads or smaller. Fully grown adult grues are said to be able to stretch their mouths wider to consume things half their own size, though this feat requires full darkness to perform, as it necessitates removal of the protective hood and scarves. Fear Abilities Fade (Swift Strikes) - Nahm seems to vanish from the target's perception, and slips in close to deliver a series of rapid strikes with his claws and sting. History Before being sent to Amityville Academy, Ahm and his twin were involved in a gang of young grues. He has some unusual skills, including lock-picking and sneaking around. He considers this good experience for potential future jobs. Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Monsters